leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
莫德凯撒/皮肤与轶事
Skins Mordekaiser OriginalSkin.jpg| Mordekaiser DragonKnightSkin.jpg| Mordekaiser InfernalSkin.jpg| Mordekaiser PentakillSkin.jpg| Mordekaiser LordSkin.jpg| Chinese artwork Mordekaiser OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic skin Mordekaiser DragonKnightSkin Ch.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Mordekaiser InfernalSkin Ch.jpg|Infernal Mordekaiser Mordekaiser PentakillSkin Ch.jpg|Pentakill Mordekaiser Mordekaiser LordSkin Ch.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Trivia * Mordekaiser was designed by Coronach. * Mordekaiser is one of five champions voiced by Adam Harrington, the other four being , , , and . * Every one of Mordekaiser's abilities is in reference to a heavy metal song: ** / are both songs by . ** The buff to the prisoner from used to be called , an song; however, now, it is simply called "Children of the Grave buff." ** refers to the song , by from the eponymous album, Ace of Spades. ** is translated to "Morgenstern" in the German and french versions of the game. "Morgenstern" is in German the name of the weapon he uses. is also a song by . Translated back to English, Morgenstern means "morning star", a category of spiked, medieval mace-like weapons. ** refers to the song , by . ** is a song by from the album . ** is translated to "Metallische Luft" in the German version of the game, which translates back to Metallic Air, also a reference to Metallica. * Mordekaiser is one of the three champions who use health as a resource for casting spells. The other two champions are and . * Mordekaiser's name is derived from the online identity of Yun "Stich" Lam, the girlfriend of a Riot designer. ** "Mordekaiser" means "Murder Emperor" when translated from German. * Currently applies the longest damage over time debuff in the game. * The meme of "Mordekaiser es #1, huehuehue" originates from a NA League of Legends user who made the "Brasil 5v5 tier list". This was later popularized by McRoosterDota's video 台词 * Mordekaiser's quotes are also metal references. ** "Misery loves company" is a song of that name by , , as well as and . *** He also shares this quote with and the western altar . ** It also is a line in Metallica's and by Johnny Cash. * Mordekaiser breaks the fourth wall on occasion, saying "You only need to click once, fool!" when he is ordered to move. * "So be it... Summoner." Is a direct reference to from the saga when the Emperor says to Luke Skywalker: "So be it... Jedi." * Mordekaiser's quote, "Time to shred" is similar to quote, "Time to feed." * When captures the western altar, the spectre will sometimes say "Mordekaiser is not to be trusted". Skins * Mordekaiser shares a Pentakill skin theme with , , and . * Dragon Knight Mordekaiser shares a similar color scheme with Dragon Knight from Dota 2 * Lord Mordekaiser originally had a spike on its belt, which was removed for suggestiveness. This could still be seen during the loading screen for a couple patches, but has since been corrected. ** The skin in question may have been a reference to William Murderface's codpiece from the television show Metalocalypse. * Lord Mordekaiser skin resembles Lord Sauron from Lord of the Rings. ** To be specific, it also resembles the other Dark Lord from Tolkien works, Melkor/Morgoth from The Silmarillion, Sauron's master and the first Dark Lord. ** It also resembles the first Overlord from the videogame franchise. ** It also resembles the Chaos Space Marines in Warhammer 40000 Universe (the Chinese image is very similar to cover). Relations * Mordekaiser's origin is unclear. ** Before his story was changed, it stated that he originated from the Shadow Isles. Now it states that "a being like no other emerged from the forgotten alleyways of Noxus." However, associate writer RiotRunaan posted on the League of Legends forums "Do bear in mind that it only states that the Master of Metal emerged in the alleyways of Noxus, nothing more." This indicates that the original story might still be canon. ** Kitae confirmed that Mordekaiser is definitely from the Shadow Isles.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=27665621#27665621 * Mordekaiser is known for stalking the slums in Noxus. * Mordekaiser is in the metal band Pentakill with , , and . According to the Journal, the band is said to be successful across Valoran. * Mordekaiser and know each other, and are stated to have similar beliefs, but disagree when it comes to how they achieve their goals. Category:英雄皮肤与轶事